sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Handlers
Handlers are the good folks who roleplay as the characters in the SOTF roleplaying game, or, in other words, handle the characters. Handlers are also known as users and members, among other names. WARNING: This page is incomplete. There are lots of members from both versions that haven't even created characters (or posted, either), and, as such, probably won't be added onto the list unless they hold some sort of significance. For that reason, if you want the real list of members, then please consult the site, otherwise you'll be missing details. Current Staff Team *Megami - V4 Administrator, V3 Administrator, V2 Administrator, V1 Moderator *d0ddi0slave - V4 Administrator, V3 Moderator, Former V2 Administrator, V1 Moderator/Co-Administrator *Crash - V3 Moderator, V3 Administrator, V4 Administrator *Clueless - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator, V4 Administrator *Scipher - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator *ZombiexCreame - V4 Moderator *faceinabook - V4 Moderator *Greg The Anti-Viking - V4 Moderator *KillerVole - V4 Senior Moderator *MK Kilmarnock - V4 Moderator *BetaKnight - V4 Moderator Former Staff: *Kaishi - Founder, V1 Administrator (Retired) *Sephy - V1 Moderator (Retired) *Swoosh - V1 Moderator (Retired) *LadyMakaze - V1 Administrator, V2 Moderator, V2 Administrator *Kyle - V1 Administrator, V2 Administrator *Bukowski - V2 Mod-in-Training, V2 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V1 Mini-Moderator *Theseus - V1 Moderator, V2 Administrator, V3 Moderator *Jotun - V2 Moderator (Retired) *Persephone. - V2 Moderator *Mitsuko2 - V2 Moderator *Baby_G - V3 Moderator (Retired) *Chase - V3 Administrator, V2 Administrator, V1 Mini-Moderator *Riserugu - V3 Honorary Staff Member, V2 Administrator, V1 Co-Administrator *CycoKiller - V3 Moderator *Detective Archer - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator *choic - V3 Moderator, V4 Senior Moderator (Retired) Active Members Below is a list of members who are currently actively roleplaying with us (as of V3). Our members are from a variety of different backgrounds and countries, and range in age from approximately 13 to roughly 25. We're a very diverse community all around, from ages to ethnicities to the amount of roleplaying experience we have under our belts, and we're always looking for new users to come join in on the fun! *Anderson *Arscapi *Atomic_Waffle *BetaKnight *Chib *Ciel *Clueless *CorruptDropbear *Crash *decoy73 *Dom *Egads *Ella *Fioriboy *General Goose *Geno *Hallucinogenic *Hollyquin *Inky *JamesRenard *Jonny *KamiKaze *KillerVole *Korazon *laZardo *Limisios *Little Boy *Mitsuko2 *MK Kilmarnock *Rattlesnake *Rocky2010 *Ruggahissy *Scipher *selphie_trabia *SRJJJB *Super Llama *Stark *storyspoiler *TDS *T-Fox *Yossarian Retired Members SOTF's been around for a long time, and as such, we've seen many handlers come and go. Please note that not all handlers are listed here. Instead, only handlers who have at least created one character have been listed. For a full members list, please refer to the forum. *Asano *Batspleenfriend *Bloody_Fists *BRMitsuko12 *brokenCODA *Cldukillurbestfriend *Croco *Daemonic_Wulf *Doink *Doom Noggin *ekim11 *Endless_Helix *Foamy *Friendly_Ghost *FrozenPrince *Gambit508 *Ginsenshi *Guitarjack87 *Orangeflamingo *JayneBrown *Jun *Kiri666yama *Kuroiraishu *Kuze *Lacus *Maku *Mienai Itami *Mihiro *Minase/Girl## *MismatchedEyes *Narfinkool *Nealosi *No-Life King *NyteDarkness *OnceForgotten *Phreakride *Pickle *Poptart *Ricni Lotra *Ryzt *Sarigasi Lian *Serapindal *Shula *Skythe *Strawberry Prince *supermom *SweetPea22 *TheLonesome *Toukan *UCheatingBASTARD *valamir *Vasjarai *Whiz *wild_seven *Yumi22 *Zabriel